


Next Quest

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venka, preparing to look for Kahvi, or her fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Quest

Venka settled quietly within the grove she had found in her quest, making certain that she was well and truly alone. She would return to the other elves in due time, but for now, her heart called out for answers. Rayek was struggling with his choices no longer, resigned to bear the spirit of Winnowill until a better solution could be found.

Venka wished to know what fate her mother had met. She had gotten the full measure of her father, and could easily see why the pair had been volatile, to say the least, as lovemates. She even remembered the vitriol in her mother as her mother had raised her, trying to shape her as a weapon against Rayek.

What she needed now was to better understand the ways that her mother's thoughts and heart ran. Hubris and anger had ran deeply in Rayek; what strong emotions were the core of her mother's struggles against the world? Could Venka cut through the layers of the years, all the hurts and slights and tragedies to get underneath her mother's pain and guide her out of it?

Many believed that Kahvi was too lost in the way she had created for herself, but Venka was resolute. She would find her mother, and then she would try to bring peace to her other lifegiver.

It was the best way for the daughter of two prideful beings.


End file.
